1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for stacking caps for storage and display purposes.
2. Prior Art
There presently exists a device on the market for displaying caps. In this device, there are a plurality of supports for each gripping the button of a cap. Specifically, the support is provided with an end having a "V"-shaped forked groove. When mounting a cap on the support, the ends of the support are slid between the button and the upper portion of the cap with the groove accommodating the fastener attaching the button to the cap.
Through repeated mounting and dismounting of a cap on this device, the tips of the support can wear and eventually cut the material covering the cap, particularly the material covering the button, since the undersupport of the button itself has a hard surface which acts as an anvil for the cutting action. This effect destroys the appearance and value of the cap. Further, this device does not hold caps securely which permits caps to be inadvertently knocked off when removing an adjacent cap.